This invention relates to the field of power conditioners, particularly for providing three-phase electrical power to loads which may have both transient and harmonic aspects which, if uncorrected, would induce voltage distortion in power supplied to the load. Such loads may include, for example, military aircraft, particularly those in shipboard duty. The growth in size and complexity of aircraft electrical power loads has outpaced capabilities of previously existing line voltage regulators. In addition, it has been found necessary to comply with differing military power specifications and aircraft service cable limitations.
The waveform corrector of the present invention responds to these increased performance demands by correcting distortion in the waveform at a load end of a cable, more particularly by compensating for a voltage distortion caused by the cable impedance and harmonic loads.